


[Podfic] Misunderstanding of Current

by AshesandGhost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Gender Issues, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Advice, Trans Character, original cat - Freeform, transCarlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, a scientist, contrary to popular belief, does not actually live in his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Misunderstanding of Current

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maskedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misunderstanding of Current](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899762) by [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules). 



> Thanks to Jalules for allowing me to podfic this wonderful story! Recorded for my dear friend Maskedfangirl, because I found it in your bookmarks, and I adored it.

Podfic of Misunderstanding of Current by Jalules. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/misunderstandingofcurrent.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Misunderstanding%20of%20Current.m4b)


End file.
